


Bits of White Rose

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, had the most fun writing the last one, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some White Rose self-prompts. </p><p>Example: Window</p><p> “Ruby Rose, why are you trying to break down my bedroom window?”</p><p>There was a sheepish clatter as Ruby dropped the rest of her ammunition onto the moon-lit pavement.</p><p>“Um… because in books and stuff it’s supposed to be romantic… And I was kinda hoping you’d join me for a midnight stroll?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits of White Rose

**Unapproachable**

“You’re not unapproachable.” Ruby insisted, even as a skeptical eyebrow was raised. “You aren’t! Weiss, you’re just 110% worth getting to know!”

Well if they hadn’t known each other before that night, then they most certainly did now…

-

**Embrace**

It wasn’t so much of an embrace as it was a diving tackle- Still that much sudden contact was enough to make them both blush, even in the middle of a raging battle… a fact that Yang would  _never_  let them forget.   

-

**Window**

 “Ruby Rose,  _why_ are you trying to break down my bedroom window?”

There was a sheepish clatter as Ruby dropped the rest of her ammunition onto the moon-lit pavement.

“Um… because in books and stuff it’s supposed to be romantic… And I was kinda hoping you’d join me for a midnight stroll?”

Ruby wilted as the window slammed firmly shut. Barely had she turned to go her dejected way, though, when the front door creaked open and Weiss came stomping out.

“So help me if you’ve left a single scratch on that window pane…”

But not even Weiss’s muttered scolding could keep Ruby from grinning for the rest of the night.

-

**Unravel**

Weiss had expected to learn about Ruby’s life gradually as they got know on another, slowly and carefully as someone might weave two colors of thread into a single cloth.

She had  _not_  anticipated that a few loose threads in Ruby’s cloak would send her partner into hysterics, or the hours of horrific and muffled storytelling that followed.

-

**Training**

Weiss found herself having some serious doubts about her plan as they came to a halt on the path leading to Beacon Academy.

Would this moment still be special after weeks of training for it? Were they about to suffer the greatest let-down of their relationship thus far, just because Weiss the perfectionist wanted everything to be perfect..?

Those doubts began to fade the moment Ruby, trembling with nerves, flashed Weiss one last excited smile before closing her eyes.

They vanished completely when Weiss, keeping her own eye open until the very last moment, leaned in to share their first official kiss on the still scorched spot where they had met- Four whole years ago.

-

**Shopping**

Shopping for Weiss was impossible, Ruby decided after hours of frustrating failure. Maybe she really should take Blake’s advice and just tie herself up in some ribbon…. 

-

**Rich**

Poor in cents, rich in love.

Weiss repeats Yang’s toast later that night, once the well-wishers/consolers had left and left them alone in Ruby’s tiny shoebox of an apartment.

It had been quite the squeeze fitting even their relatively small circle of friends into the kitchen-living room. Ruby had opened up every window by the end of it, trying to keep Weiss from suffocating in the unfamiliar intimacy of it all.

The place had a grand total of  _three_  rooms, if you counted the minuscule bathroom as a room.

Very poor in cents indeed…

The thought makes Weiss shift worriedly on the old mattress. She could manage and adapt now that she had to, but whatever anyone else said, she still wondered if this sudden (temporary) dependence was fair on Ruby….

Ruby. Even in her sleep she seems to know when her girlfriend is getting worked up- the dolt tightening her hold without so much as a twitch of shut eyes, tucking herself impossibly closer to Weiss.

As usual, Ruby is one of the few things that can get her to smile.

In that dark room, in a too-small bed piled with blankets against the cold, is the warmest she’s ever felt in her life.

They are poor in  _sense_ , really.

And rich in everything else that matters. 


End file.
